Golden Age Pun
Personality Witty and optimistic, Staz rarely lets his attitude get dampened by things that happen throughout his life. As well as this, he’s intelligent, and with that naturally comes eccentricity. Hes prone to spacing out at inopportune times, going on tirades or rants with no real reason or cause, and will often lose his train of thought even if he’s currently saying it. Despite this, he means well, and mischevity and eccentricity aside, will often try to do what’s right and help others. Backstory Discovered to not have a quirk at the age of 6, Staz’s dreams of making an impact on the world were consistently crushed by almost everyone around him as he realized just how much better off you were having a quirk than not. In spite of this, he made it his life’s goal to become one of the first truly quickless superheroes, and overcome everything society could throw at him. Shutting himself off from the outside world on his 10th, Staz went into full ‘hermit’ mode, spending every day and night improving both his mind and body to the best of his ability. He was born naturally intelligent, borderline genius, but that wasn’t nearly enough for him. He knew that to compete in a quirk-centric world as a quirkless nobody, he had to make up for his lack of an ability by sharpening his natural ones as far as he could take them. A few years passed, and he finally came out of hiding, just in time to apply for his local academy. Despite ridicule both from the other applicants and current students, Staz went anyways. Reaching the entrance test, he unveiled his secret weapons, the things that he had been working on all those years as a hermit. His inventions. Using them, he smashed through the exams with flying colors, and was fully enrolled in the school. Now a 2nd year and taking up the name ‘Powered Unpowered’, a name so ridiculous his classmates did him the favor of shortening it to something less dumb, he continues to strive to reach his goal, optimistic that one day he’ll be able to reach his goal. Resources The normal resources available to an academy student. Equipment / Weaponry Throughout the years, Pun has crafted/modified dozens of weapons, armor, and various gadgets. Most were only partial successes, some complete failures, but a small handful succeeded, and have become his standard arsenal and go-to equipment. These are: * Grand Noble: A modified sword outfitted with dual shotgun barrels and 2 triggers. The sword has no special bonuses or effects, and the bullets fly at 80m/s and deal 12kN of force. It has a clip of 2 shots. It can be reloaded in the same turn if only one is fired, and takes 1 full turn to reload if both are fired. The damage doubles in a 5m radius. * A special bracelet that, at the user’s will, slides out to reveal a holographic interface. This device is connected to the basic police database, and allows the user to pull up the names and faces of registered heroes, police, and criminals. It will also respond to a ‘panic button’ ping in the same way a hero’s device would. * A special set of armor that looks like ordinary outfit, minus the helmet, but actually functions as his main source of defence. The cloth was specifically woven to be strong, and provides 20kN of armor in every area covered by it. The helmet’s screen has 9kN, and has the same interface as his bracelet built in, allowing him to access the same data on the run. It also has built in night vision that can last for 8 turns before needing to recharge for 10. * A katana with a special sheath which can fold outwards to reveal a complex mechanism. The katana can be drawn normally with no special bonuses, however, when the mechanism is out, drawing the katana both sharpens and heats it up due to a small device at the mouth of the sheath. The sharpening has no immediate effects besides keeping it from getting dull, and the heating process heats up the entirety of the blade to around 400C. The heating effect lingers for 3 turns, and after being drawn the mechanism cannot reheat or resharpen the blade for 4 turns, even if drawn again. * 2 homemade smoke grenades which aren’t as effective as their official counterparts, only covering a 3m by 3m radius for 2 turns. * 2 homemade smoke grenades which aren’t as effective as their official counterparts, only covering a 3m by 3m radius for 2 turns. Full Body Breakdown: Rashomon Pun combined all 3 of his attribute blades (Light, Lightning, and Wind) into one blade. The blade now has a combined affect of all these blades, but can be toggled instead of automatically activating when drawn. The blade can store 10 charges, and, when activated, the amount of charges used dictates how long the blade can stay active, as well as how strong the affects are. For every 1 turn the blade is 'active', one charge is used. The blade gains one charge back every turn it isn't active. While active, the weapon has a stun effect identical to a stun baton, has an added sharpness that adds 5kN to each swing, and the blade glows bright enough to be hard to look at. Multiple charges can be used at once in a turn to form a powerful slash, the strength increasing with each amount of charges used. The chart is something like this: Quirk N/A Strengths: Pun’s strengths lies in his trained body and mind more than anything else. Due to his training his punches can hit for 7kN and kicks for 9kN. His reaction times are .22 seconds, and he is naturally sharp-witted. It takes him almost a full month to fully think up, draw up, test out, and finish a piece of equipment, but modifying something takes almost half that. 'Weaknesses:'Pun’s biggest weakness is, as one would expect, his lack of a quirk. He has basic human durability, and besides his punches, kicks, and reaction times, basic human everything. Along with this, a good portion of his tech can be shut down either through excessive damage or EMP-like methods. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age 2nd Year Student Category:Retired